


Try Something New

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, More plot than porn, Nipple Play, Post-Canon, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: In an effort to spice up their love life, Victor and Yuuri delve into the idea of having a third person with them in the bedroom... Not expecting who ends up being the third person with them.





	Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self-indulgent. Set several years after canon. I'm bad at writing smut so don't expect much. Mystery Man is called Masumi in this fic. If this fic goes well, I might write more like it but with different characters.  
> I'm on tumblr @roseusjaeger and on Twitter @RoseusJaeger where I take requests. Enjoy!

Moonlight shines across the bedroom while Victor and Yuuri come down from their orgasms. The couple is tangled in their sheets in pure bliss, aware of the mess they need to clean up but feeling too boneless to do much about it. As Victor is catching his breath, Yuuri gentle presses his lips against Victor's throat. Victor makes a sound that makes Yuuri smile and Victor returns the favor with a kiss on the forehead. Despite feeling sated and happy, the couple both feel that something is missing.

 

After laying together for a while, Victor is the first to speak, “Yuuri, that was amazing.”

 

“Of course it was...” Yuuri hums a bit as he rests his head on Victor's chest, “Do you think sex will ever get boring? I'm not saying it was this time but have you thought of how we can have some more fun?”

 

Victor gets what Yuuri is suggesting, “Are you saying we should experiment?”

 

With a nod from Yuuri, Victor continues, “Anything you had in mind?”

 

Yuuri shakes his head but his expression betrays him. Victor can tell Yuuri is holding back so he decides to talk about what he's thought about, “Well... are you okay with being bound?”

 

Yuuri plays shy, which Victor knows he's not, and replies, “W-Well, yeah,” Also betraying Yuuri is his next answer, “I've thought about how it would be nice if you had more hands... So you could p-play with my nipples while you pin my hands down.”

 

The sound that comes from Victor is almost like a growl because the idea is almost getting him hard again. He presses the matter and half-jokes, “Oh really? What if I brought someone else into the bedroom just to do that?”

 

When Yuuri's face goes serious, Victor expects to be scolded for a dumb idea but is surprised to hear, “Victor, let's do that.”

 

“... Really? Well, I'm not against it.” Victor rubs the back of his neck as he sits up to get a better view of Yuuri, “Have you thought about this before, too?”

 

Yuuri shakes his head, “No, just the fact you brought it up makes me wonder if it would be fun to try... Not like bringing a stranger into the bedroom but maybe one of our friends. Someone we trust and maybe try new things with... but with who?”

 

Both of them seem to mull it over until they both say at the same time, “Chris.”

 

Victor says, “I'll call him in the morning?”

 

Yuuri nods, “We can give it a shot. I like Chris.”

 

Both men are in agreement before they decide to get cleaned up and go to bed.

 

…

 

“So, you want to try something new in bed?” Chris asks. At a restaurant at a private booth, Victor and Yuuri sit with Chris and his partner Masumi. They've all already ordered and now can talk about why they're there.

 

Victor didn't think he'd be one to blush at such a conversation when he and Chris have talked about much more explicit things in the past but he depends on Yuuri to answer a bit timidly, “Yes and we need your help.”

 

Masumi and Chris share a look before Chris says, “Let me guess, a threesome?”

 

When the two nod, Chris smiles sadly and says, “Well, I don't think I can say yes.”

 

Victor and Yuuri frown in disappointment but it's Victor that asks for clarification, “Why?”

 

It isn't Chris but Masumi who replies, “I don't think I would be too confident in letting the love of my life indulge in others while I sit by.”

 

“So, if Chris were to participate, it would have to be a foursome?”

 

Both Chris and Masumi nod. Victor and Yuuri share a look before whispering to each other. Yuuri goes first, “I don't think I can handle two other people in bed. I just want to start with one other person.”

 

Victor nods and whispers back, “Agreed.”

 

Yuuri turns to Chris and says, “We want to keep it at one person for now. Sorry for bothering you, Chris...”

 

Chris snorts and assures, “You're fine. I'm flattered you asked me at all. I like you both but my own man comes first,” There's a bit of a suggestive tone to that before he finishes with, “Who are you going to ask next?”

 

Both men are frozen because they hadn't thought that far. Sensing that, Chris looks at Masumi and he adds, “Haven't you made a list of people to ask? You should have planned for this. Well... do you have any other friends you feel comfortable asking?”

 

Victor has no idea who to ask next and is shocked when Yuuri speaks up and says, “... Well, I did consider Phichit.”

 

Just as their drinks arrive, Chris encourages, “Then ask him! I'm sure you can find someone to help you with your plight in the bedroom.”

 

Yuuri resists sputtering and simply nods. Victor is left to consider Phichit the rest of the meal while the others talk about different topics. Phichit is a nice man and knows Yuuri even better than he does. In Victor's mind, he imagines Phichit guiding him to bring Yuuri to more pleasure than he has been able to do by himself and starts to like the idea of inviting Phichit.

 

When the meal is over and the two are walking back to their car, Victor says, “I think inviting Phichit would be a wonderful idea.”

 

“You think so? I thought you were jealous of Phichit because he and I are close...” Yuuri voices his worry as he gets in the car.

 

Sitting in the drivers seat now, Victor assures, “I'm over that now we're married, dear... It's because he knows you so well that I'd like him in bed with us,” Yuuri stares at him in surprise and Victor continues, “In fact, having him help get you to orgasm might even help out our friendship!”

 

Yuuri shakes his head in amusement at that before confirming, “Let's ask him next.”

 

With a nod, Victor starts up the car and they go home.

 

…

 

To talk to Phichit, they meet him at the banquet after the Grand Prix Final a few months later. Since Yuuri retired, Phichit has added two quads to his arsenal of jumps and has scored a few medal wins. It's really impressive to see his friend now with a bronze medal as he exchanges pleasantries with sponsors and other skaters.

 

Victor watches as Phichit takes another selfie with his medal before approaching him. Phichit immediately lights up with a smile when he sees Yuuri and cheerfully says, “Yuuri! Long time no see. How have you been?”

 

“Been great. Can Victor and I discuss something with you? It's important.” Yuuri says with all seriousness. Phichit has a concerned look but easily follows the two to a private corner to talk.

 

Yuuri flat out asks, having had months to get comfortable with the idea, “Phichit, would you join a threesome with Victor and I?”

 

The look on Phichit's face would be priceless if this were a joke. The man blinks and even turns a bit red as if he imagined it but he regains his composure and politely says, “Um, I would have to say no.”

 

Victor and Yuuri sigh a little in disappointment but Yuuri says, “Well, it was worth asking. Thank you for at least answering the question.”

 

Phichit stops them from leaving with a mischievous tone, “May I ask why you're trying to find a threesome partner? Don't tell me I'm the first person you've asked because I'm asexual.”

 

Yuuri is a bit surprised by the confession but doesn't miss a beat to explain, “We asked Chris and his partner wanted to join in... We're looking for someone because we're curious what it's like,” Yuuri is reassured by a hand on his shoulder from Victor and he continues, “I didn't know you were ace, Phichit. I wouldn't have asked if I'd known.”

 

Phichit chuckles and answers, “It's alright, Yuuri. But...” He gives Victor a questioning gaze, “I thought Victor was jealous of our friendship and he was okay with the idea of me in bed with both of you?”

 

Victor shrugs, “I got over it. If I'm honest, I started to think the idea was kinda sexy.”

 

Phichit has to stop themselves from cracking up laughing and Yuuri feels embarrassment so he covers his face. Victor seems amused but tries to comfort Yuuri.

 

Eventually, it leads to Yuuri wondering aloud, “I wonder who we ask now? Chris and Phichit were our top two choices...”

 

Phichit says, “Well... you could ask our friends here at the banquet if you're not afraid of the risk of being kinkshamed by a large group of people.”

 

Victor shakes his head and Yuuri groans, “I think we're just going to enjoy the party and ask other people later.”

 

“Good idea... Want to take a pic for Instagram?” Phichit asks, met with agreement from the couple and they group together for a picture.

 

...

 

Unknown to them all, Yuri Plisetsky had heard the whole conversation while sipping his drink just a short distance away. The nineteen-year-old plays with the gold medal around his neck as he considers what to do with the information he now has. In the end, he doesn't confront them but simply lets them be to go back to dealing with sponsors... but the couple's plight doesn't leave his mind.

 

…

 

 

The theme of rejection becomes common in the next few months. After the banquet, they decided to ask other friends from their skating careers to see if anyone would bite. They asked Victor's former rink mates from his junior days but ultimately didn't work because Yuuri wasn't comfortable with any of them, asked Guang-Hong and Leo separately but both declined, and their final idea was to ask Otabek.

 

The conversation with Otabek didn't have a concrete 'yes or no' but a lot of questions from the stoic man. Ultimately, Otabek's question of 'are you sure a threesome will benefit your relationship' made them both take a step back from the idea as a whole for a month. In fact, that question leads them to have a serious conversation.

 

They're at their home rink in Russia when the conversation comes up by Victor, “... Are we sure about this? We exhausted all our options. Is a threesome really necessary?”

 

After long moments of silence, Yuuri sighs and says, “No... it isn't. We don't need the threesome but-” He pauses before genuinely saying and looking him in the eyes, “I want to try new things with you. I know we focused on one thing but I guess we should move on?”

 

Victor smirks, “What should we try? Bondage... or maybe you want to choke me?” There's a hint of lust in his tone that makes Yuuri go deadpan to hide his surprise of what Victor is into.

 

“Um-” Before Yuuri can even answer Victor on that offer, both men are surprised by who interrupts them.

 

“How are you two giving up already?” They turn to see the voice come from Yuri. The nineteen-year-old skates over to the rink wall and rests with a slightly distasteful look as if he's annoyed, “How can you give up when you haven't asked everyone?”

 

The two men stare in shock when they realize that they were speaking loud enough for Yuri to hear. They share a glance before Yuuri asks, “... What do you mean we haven't asked everyone? We asked all who we thought would be interested! Besides... why do you care when it's none of your business?”

 

Yuri 'tsks' and says, “You could have asked me. I would have said yes.”

 

Dead silence for several moments. Asking Yuri never crossed their minds because 1) they thought he wouldn't be interested and 2) Yuri always acts as if he distastes being around them so they respect him by giving his space. However... Yuuri and Victor share a glance; the possibility of this happening seeming to come together.

 

Yuuri is the one to ask, “Yurio, just wondering, why would you want to sleep with us?”

 

There's now a grin on Yuri's face as a proudly says, “Oh no, I don't want to sleep with Victor. I want to sleep with you, Katsudon.”

 

Yuuri backs up and sputters in surprise while Victor goes blank-faced and narrows his eyes at Yuri. Yuri crosses his arms with the grin still on his face as he continues, “I want to have a threesome with you two so I can sleep with Yuuri. That's the only reason I want to do this. You down or what?”

 

While Yuuri wants to complain, he's still stunned. Victor has the memory of the confrontation between him and Yuri by the seaside before the Grand Prix Final years ago. It was obvious from that day to Victor not just that there was a drive for Yuri to win but that Yuri had feelings for Yuuri and that was his last chance to voice his jealousy to Victor after they got engaged... but Victor never expected this situation to come about. In a way, Victor isn't bothered by Yuri wanting to join them because Yuri never got the chance to truly show his love for Yuuri the way he wanted to... but that doesn't stop a feeling of competitiveness in his heart at that moment.

 

“Hm, if Yuuri is okay with it then I'd love for you to join us.” Victor says and both men stare at him in shock but for different reasons.

 

“V-Victor, you really think this is right?” Yuuri manages to get out.

 

“Wow... I didn't think you'd agree,” A bit of shyness now comes over the young man but manages to keep his confident stance.

 

Yuuri seems to mull it over by looking between his husband and the young man. He's not unaware of the competitive nature of both men, sensing it in the way the two stare at each other waiting for Yuuri's answer. More importantly, Yuuri considers how he himself feels about Yuri joining them in bed. On one hand, it feels weird because they've known Yuri since he was fifteen (Victor for even longer) but on the other, Yuri is now a mature(r) adult who Yuuri has to admit has grown up to be very attractive. Even if Yuri is just doing this to try and get under Victor's skin, Yuuri can't deny that the idea of sleeping with Yuuri is an exciting one.

 

Before Yuuri can make a decision, Victor adds, “If Yuuri is comfortable with having you with us, I do have a request,” He looks Yuri straight in the eyes as he says, “I'm the one who gets to enter Yuuri first. He's my husband so I get that privilege-”

 

“The joke's on you; I like to be taken, not the taker.” Yuri snorts a bit saying that.

 

Before Victor can retort, Yuuri gets between them and decides to take lead, “I'm okay with Yuri joining us in bed... but I'm going to be the one to mediate what we do since the two of you can't seem to get along perfectly like I hoped our partner would,” The two men seem to settle down a bit and feel some shame before Yuuri says, “I'll take both of your considerations into mind before we do this... and wait until the skating season is over, okay?”

 

Both men grumble a bit but nod, seeming to agree to let Yuuri take over. With that, Yuuri says, “We'll call you, Yurio. We'll make plans then, okay? Get back to practice.”

 

Yuri grumbles a bit but nods before getting the last word and skating, “I hope you're ready for how I'm going to please you... You might even forget about Victor after I'm done.”

 

That earns an eye roll from Victor and a sigh from Yuuri, who says, “He sure is confident.”

 

Victor snorts, “As annoying as it can be... it's admirable that he's eager to please you. That's all I wanted from any partner that joins us.”

 

“... So, even with how he is, you're okay with this?” Yuuri asks.

 

Victor smiles and assures, “We both know how Yurio is. It's his way of showing how ready he is and it will work out.”

 

Even with Victor's assurance, Yuuri wonders just how many more surprises are left in store before this is over with.

 

…

 

Before the skating season is even over, Yuri took initiative in preparing for the couple. That was when Victor found an envelope in their mailbox from Yuri containing clean test results of an STD test and a letter listing days he would be available during the summer. Both men had to admit that the dedication they were being shown was marvelous. The response back to that was another letter left in Yuri's locker at the rink confirming the date for Yuri to come over and what he should bring. Naturally, Yuuri and Victor would provide condoms and lube but they wanted to see just how committed Yuri is to the endeavor.

 

The unexpected part of the exchange of letters over the next few months is that the letters turn more into courting and flirting rather than planning. Yuri's harsh language becomes more soft and anticipative and he even changes his nature towards Victor (even if it's only to please Yuuri). Instead of exclusively talking about Yuuri, he'll say that he's ready to help Victor please Yuuri. A big change in his attitude from a few months before.

 

The effect it has on both men almost makes them want to pursue more than just the sex but both men agree that that's a conversation that can be dealt with later due to the complicated feelings behind it and fear of rejection from Yuri.

 

When June rolls around, the date draws closer and Yuuri becomes nervous. Victor is quick to notice by the fidgety nature Yuuri gets when they talk about it coming up and his change of tone. Victor thought Yuuri would calm down the closer it got to the date but when it's only two days away that's when Victor finally says something.

 

“... Yuuri, my love, are you okay?” Victor asks. The two stare at each other for a bit, Yuuri understanding what he means before he shakes his head and Victor continues, “Want to talk about it?”

 

Yuuri nods and vents, “What if this changes everything? We share the same rink with him so we can't avoid him if this goes wrong. You've seen how sappy the letters have been getting... He has feelings in this and it doesn't seem fair to put him through.”

 

Victor holds a finger to his chin in thought. His husband is right about the extra feelings but-

 

“Victor, we're already married. It wouldn't be fair to include him into our relationship when he can't be on the same level as us-”

 

Victor holds up a hand and stops him right there, countering with, “Maybe you're putting too much thought into this?” Yuuri listens as he says, “It's only sex right now... I thought we were going to discuss this after the fact?”

 

Yuuri seems like he wants to complain but sighs and nods, “... Maybe I am... But if it turns into something more after the fact, will that be okay?”

 

Victor's response is almost immediate, “Of course. Yurio means a lot to both of us already so of course, it will be okay.”

 

That seems to be what Yuuri wanted to hear and he relaxes. After that, the two just wait for the day to come, preparing by making a few trips to the store and reassuring each other it's going to be fine.

 

On the day that it's supposed to happen, both men share a look as the doorbell rings and both go to answer the door.

 

…

 

“So, are we going to do this or what?” Yuri asks, after treating himself to the food and drink Victor offered him when he came in the door.

 

Now presented with the opportunity, neither Victor or Yuuri are sure exactly what to do next. Sure, they know to get him into the bedroom but that feels so inconsiderate without some kind of lead up; a spark, some may say.

 

“Sure we are... But are you sure you're okay with this?” Yuuri asks.

 

Yuri seems to look frustrated for a moment but calms himself with a deep breath. The young man crosses his arms and says, “I wouldn't be here if I wasn't.”

 

Victor asks a question both men have had for awhile, “Is this your first time?”

 

That irritates Yuri and he practically spits, “No, it's not, you idiot! … Well, my first threesome but I've had sex before. That's why I had that STD test.”

 

“Oh,” Both Victor and Yuuri say awkwardly. Oh boy, this has gotten dicey. Neither of the couple is sure of this anymore until Yuri uncrosses his arms and softens like he has something to say. Both men listen.

 

“You know, I've been looking forward to this since you two said yes,” A bit of shyness shows in Yuri's face, “Like I said in the letters, I never got to say how I felt to Katsudon before you two were already engaged and I care about you both. So, if I can show you how I feel today then I think it can bring us closer... even if it's just as friends.”

 

That reassures both Victor and Yuuri enough they the two share a look and are confident to continue. That's when Victor remembers to ask, “Yuri, did you bring the rope?”

 

Yuri wears a scowl again and rummages through his bag as he says, “I couldn't find any fucking soft rope, so I went with silk ribbon. The lady at the adult shop said it's heavy duty so it should hold up for whatever you have planned, Victor.”

 

Victor snorts while Yuuri says, “... I'm the one being tied up, right?”

 

“Only your hands, love. Let Yura and I treat you good.” Victor coos and a lustful look comes over both Victor and Yuri. Yuuri looks between them and can feel himself get a little aroused by the attention from his husband and the other man.

 

Yuuri swallows and says, “Let's take this to the bedroom.”

 

…

 

It all started after Yuuri told the two the position he had planned for them to be in. Once the two men confirm it, Victor locks lips with Yuuri as he backs him toward the bedroom with Yuri not to far behind. Clothes are shed along the way; They are all naked by the time they get to the bed. Yuuri falls back on the bed, a small moan escaping him as their kiss deepens. Yuuri almost whines when Victor pulls away but realizes why. Yuri has the silk ribbon in his hands and is smirking with intent.

 

Yuuri doesn't struggle, simply lifting his hands above his head so Yuri can gently tie them to the headboard. He's rewarded with a gentle peck on the lips from Yuri and Yuri backs away to look over his body and to set Yuuri's glasses on the nightstand. Yuuri is tempted to curl in on himself, feeling exposed and more aroused as his husband and partner look over him with interest.

 

“Should I get him ready for you, Victor?” Yuri asks.

 

“Please do.” Victor gives Yuri a nod and Yuri smirks and makes his way towards Yuuri.

 

Yuuri grows harder from the anticipation as Yuri gets closer with the grace of a leopard stalking its prey. Yuuri closes his eyes but Yuri demands, “Keep them open. I want you to see everything I do to you.”

 

Yuuri obeys and watches. He gasps as Yuri leans in and gives his neck a kiss. Yuri pauses for a moment from the sound he got but continues and focuses his kisses along his collarbone. His kisses move lower, settling at his nipples to turn into firm licks. Yuuri almost closes his eyes just to simmer in the action of the young man while Victor digs through their nightstand for the lube and condoms. Yuuri finally whimpers when Yuri latches onto a nipple and sucks, struggling a little against the silk ribbon.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor coos as he warms up lube on his fingers after opening up two condoms, “How is Yura treating you?”

 

“F-Fantastic... ah!” Yuuri moans when Yuri brings up his other hand to lightly squeeze Yuuri's free nipple. Yuuri can't remember the last time he's been this hard and aroused but he's desperate for release, “Ah, Yuri, Victor, please...!”

 

Yuri pulls away from his nipples and licks his lips, “You're looking for some more direct contact, aren't you?” His eyes look down towards Yuuri's neglected cock.

 

“P-Please...” That's all Yuuri can say.

 

Yuri looks to Victor for permission, receiving a nod and a condom from the man. Yuri slips the condom over Yuuri's hardness before sinking his mouth over it. Yuuri almost cries out but nothing comes out as he tries to keep his eyes open and watch as Yuri works his shaft. Panting, Yuuri looks over to Victor who slides his way under Yuuri, lifting him a bit and almost chokes Yuri with the action. Victor unties Yuuri, who is surprised to have Victor under him from behind and an irritated-looking Yuri coughing from almost choking.

 

“V-Victor, you need to be careful.” Yuuri scolds a bit.

 

“Yeah, Victor. Fuck you, I was getting him ready.”

 

Victor rolls his eyes, “You'll be fine... I want to be inside Yuuri already. I've been as patient as I can be.”

 

Yuri grumbles before saying, “Fine... I'll prep myself.”

 

Yuuri props himself on his knees with Victor's guiding so he can take one of Victor's fingers while Yuri gets the bottle of lube and starts to prep himself to be able to take Yuuri's cock. This is the position they agreed to as a compromise. While Yuuri takes Victor's cock, Yuri will take Yuuri's. It's a win-win.

 

The way Victor's fingers work is familiar but still pleasurable, enough to get him close. He warns, “V-Victor, I'm close. You can go inside now.”

 

Victor hums and puts on the other condom, getting ready to enter Yuuri but waits until Yuri is ready. The young man pants as he rides his own fingers, getting himself to the brink before stopping and staring desperately at Yuuri's cock.

 

Victor smirks and says, “Want to start on three?”

 

Yuri sneers a bit and says, “I'll get on when Yuuri is ready.”

 

Impatient, Yuuri wraps his arms around Yuri's shoulder and complains, “For fuck's sake, both you need to fuck me _now.”_

 

With that, Victor scrambles to prod at Yuuri's entrance while Yuri desperately lowers himself onto Yuuri. Yuuri has to bite his lip to keep from crying out at the sensation of being entered and entering at the same time. The sensation is pure heaven and it takes all of Yuuri's willpower not to come. Victor pauses to settle inside Yuuri and Yuri looks like he's in complete bliss being seated completely on Yuuri, almost drooling.

 

Once the three are settled in the position, it's Yuri who asks first through his panting, “Whose going to move first?”

 

“I will,” Yuuri says as he braces himself on Yuri's shoulders so he can thrust up while clenching around Victor. Victor groans at the sensation as he grips Yuuri's hips and Yuri gasps as Yuuri strikes his prostate. Yuuri has never been this turned on or determined to please, settling into a slow rhythm for the other two men to adjust into. The only complaint Yuuri has is the minimal amount of lube Victor insists on using but he adjusts quickly; He worries if Yuri used enough for himself but the desperate face he's making says otherwise that he's fine.

 

“A-Ah, Katsudon, that feels so good. K-Keep it up.” Yuri encourages, trying to get more speed by moving on his own to match Yuuri's pace. With that, Victor seems to do the same and moves his hips in time with Yuuri.

 

Yuuri and Victor are usually not too vocal in bed aside from a few moans and gasps but Yuri is an entirely new experience for the two as he loudly pants with each stroke and releases strangled moans with every strike of his prostate. At one point, Victor whispers in Yuuri's ear to time it so they both thrust into Yuri and the action causes Yuri to wrap his arms around them both and dig his nails into Victor with a loud cry. That earns a smirk from the couple and their first goal becomes apparent; They're going to get Yuri to climax first.

 

Their rhythm changes so the couple is moving together to get their guest in bed to come. The change causes Victor to hit Yuuri's prostate with each thrust as well as Yuri's. Yuuri has to close his eyes to keep the sensation from overwhelming him but keeps his rhythm, listening to Yuri's cries and encouragement before he comes.

 

“T-That's it! Just like that! Oh God, yes, _yes_! AH!” Yuri holds on tight as he comes, covering Yuuri's midsection as Yuuri rubs his back to help with the calm down.

 

While Yuuri helps Yuri off his cock, Victor whispers lustfully, “I don't have to hold back now.”

 

“W-wait-” Yuuri wasn't completely ready for the brutal pace Victor sets, pounding into him. Yuuri is forced out of the sitting position and ends up laying on top a spent Yuri with his ass in the air while Victor works him. In this position, Yuuri's face is on Yuri's chest. Yuri is spent but has enough energy to stroke Yuuri's hair as Yuuri tries to last for Victor.

 

For what seems like an eternity, Victor's composure starts to break and he says, “Come for me, babe. P-Please.”

 

That breaks the dam for Yuuri, who cries out into Yuuri's chest as he spills into the condom. The moment is pure bliss and soon he feels Victor slow down, obviously slowing down because he's coming. Soon, the room is filled with panting from all three men. Victor pulls out and helps reposition them all so they're spooning together despite Yuri's mess on Yuuri. The three are too zoned out from bliss to care, simply seeking each other for comfort.

 

Awhile passes before Yuri speaks, “... Thank you.”

 

Victor is the one that responds, “You're welcome.”

 

Nobody speaks after that. Even when Yuri finally helps clean up, gets dressed and leaves. There's nothing that needs to be said... at least not yet.

 

…

 

“Sorry I'm late, I couldn't decide on what to wear,” Yuri says as he shows up to the group date in a leather jacket and tight jeans. Yuuri and Victor are just as casual, both smiling when they see their date arrive. After a couple months of pining, the two finally gave in and asked Yuri on a date with them.

 

“You two ready to go?” Yuri asks.

 

“Yep, let's go,” The three hold hands on the way to go to eat dinner.

 

This time, they're having dinner and movie before anything else happens.

 


End file.
